moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
06: Subterranean Blackout
Subterranean Blackout is the sixth mission of Modern Combat: Sandstorm. In this level, Lieutenant Warrens and his squad attempt to reach a hospital where Abu Bahaa is rumored to be undergoing surgery. Characters *Warrens (Playable) *Dozer *Jones *Ryan (K.I.A, unseen) Plot Warrens and his squad have been sent in to take out a series of communication towers around the city, but have met heavy resistance. The squad has fled to the sewers beneath the city, and will use them to get close to their next target: the terrorist commander, Abu Bahaa... Walkthrough This is the first real locale change, and will offer the player some interesting new things. First of all, follow the squad down the stairs. At the bottom is a Weapons Crate with an AK-47 and a Benelli M4 if the player needs one. Create a loadout and continue to follow Dozer. As the player continues down the sewer, beware of grenades-there is little room to move, and the player can easily be caught up in an explosion, especially at the frequent choke points in the tunnels. Soon, the player will come to another set of stairs. Enemies will begin to fire from across the large room below. Wipe them out, cross the room and continue down the hall. Dozer follows a set path, and players can simply look for him if they get lost. Next the player will be treated to a brief cutscene before needing to double back and plant C4 on a gate. Enemies will spawn on the other side, but the player can continue with detroying the gate first if they wish. Continue down the sewer until another set of stairs appears. Wipe out the enemies below and proceed into the cavern below. There is a small side room with another Weapons Crate inside to the left. The Crate contains an MN106 and an MP5, the first appearence of the gun in the series. Choose a weapon and continue. After another set of small hallways, the player will be treated to yet another Weapons Crate, this time containing a M40A3, another first for the series, and a Benelli M4. Set the C4 charge on the gate and take the small set of stairs up to the platform to begin a small sniping battle. Take out all the enemies and continue through the gate with Dozer. Up the hill is another set of stairs with enemies covering it. Eliminate them and continue up the stairs. At the top is a zipline with a Weapons Crate containing another M40A3 nearby. Grab the rifle and snipe the enemies across the cavern. Ride the zipline across the cavern and continue down the sewers. After a few hallways, the player will be instructed to take control of a Turret. Use the gun to take down a few waves of enemies, then continue uphill. In a small room on the right is a Weapons Crate with an AK-47, a MN106 and a MP5 inside. Make any changes and continue down the last stetch. Follow the hallways to another pipe room. Kill the enemies across the room, then take the stairs up. Follow the hallways to the last pipe room-except that it's flooded. Head back down around the corner to a generator and use it to drain the water. Head back to the flooded room and Dozer will drain it. Head down the final set of hallways to complete the mission. Equipment Starting Loadout *MN106 Found in Level *Benelli M4 *AK-47 *MP5 *M40A3 Gallery Sewer1.PNG|An early alley. Sewer2.PNG|The first pipe room. Sewer3.PNG|The first gate. Sewer4.PNG|The cavern with the MP5. Sewer5.PNG|The sniper battle location. Sewer6.PNG|Riding the zipline. Sewer7.PNG|The cavern with the Turret. Sewer8.PNG|The flooded pipe room. Sewer9.PNG|The drained pipe room. Achievements *Hush-Hush: Get 5 sniper kills in Mission 6 with the same magazine. Trivia *This is the only level to feature detailed, moving water. Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Missions